Truth or Dare (Spidey Version) with the Avengers
by MarvelStoryWriter
Summary: When Sam upsets Ava after and Acciedent at School He thinks up a way for her to like him again will it work or will it fail? and there will be special guest in the story
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Marvel

Peter is walking through the hallway in School about to reach his locker when Flash comes in front of him holding out his hand.

"Give it up" Flash ordered

Peter let's out a sigh "Here take it." Peter said giving him the money

"Your Donations are thanked." Flash teased walking away

Ava comes behind Peter holding her books while shaking her head in disappointment

"Wow Parker that's just sad how you have to be bullied just to keep your cover." Ava said opening her locker and putting her books in

"I have to or they will notice." Peter replied

"Notice what?"Sam asked walking towards them along with Luke and Danny

"None your business Bucket Head" Ava replied

"I want to know." Sam said crossing his arms

"I'm not letting you know." Peter added

"I will find out one way or another." Sam informed

"You Boys are so Immature." Ava acknowledged with annoyonce walking away holding her books

"Ava's right you are Immature Sam." Luke joked walking away to meet up with Ava along with Danny

"Don't argue with me Sam." Peter said walking with Luke and Danny

"No way Parker when i say i'll do something i will!" Sam yelled running after Peter

Janitor Stan is moping the floor and doesn't put up the sign

"Hurry up or we'll be late for class." Ava yelled turning her head towards Peter

They run up to her and they all slip on the water

"Oww he forgot to put the sign" Luke pointed out

Stan Laughs evilly

"i know that laugh it's.." Peter addressed

Stan's Transformes into Loki

"Loki The God of Mischief" Loki broke in

"What do you want?!" Peter asked

"I needed to free myself of Boredom So i decided to mess with your puny little lives." Loki replied with a laugh

"You won't get away with this!" Peter threatened

"I already have Mortal." Loki said before disappearing

"What a pain in the back." Peter said to himself as he sat up

"My Head's hurts and it's spinning." Luke said holding his head

"Tell me about it my back hurts" Danny added holding his back

Peter looks down at Sam and Ava wondering if they are ok but soon finds out where Sam is. His eyes grow wide and he gulps

"Sam's in for it now." Luke shouted

"In 3...2...1..." Peter counted

Sam opens his eyes and looks where he is. He was right in between Ava's Breast and he knows what's going to happen next. Ava wakes up and looks to see Sam in between her Breast, She Punches him in the face making him go backwards on the floor "What are you doing?!" Ava scoulded holding on to her Breast's

"It wasn't my fault." Sam said rubbing his face

"Do not pull that stunt agian or i will kill you!" Ava threatened walking away

"Smooth Sam real Smooth." Luke said walking away along with Danny and Peter

"It wasn't my fault." Sam yelled running after them

They walk to Peter's house and go into the door to see Peter's Aunt cooking some cookies

"What's the matter Ava?" May asked holding the tray of cookies

"Ask Sam!" Ava yelled stomping up the stairs

"Sam what ddi you do?" May asked putting one eyebrow up

"Nothing it was an accident." Sam replied

"Ok but next time try not to do it again." May advised

"I'll try not to." Sam said

"You have to say your sorry to Ava." Peter said

"But i didn't do it!" Sam yelled

"Say it or she will hate you forever." Peter said

"Fine." Sam pounted going up the stairs

Sam knocks on Ava's door "Ava can i come in." Sam asked

"I don't want to talk to you!" Ava hissed

"Please?" Sam pleaded

"No go away sam!" Ava yelled

"Look i'm sorry about what happened can you forgive me?"Sam asked

To be continued

Will Ava Forgive Sam or will she hate him find out in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Marvel

"Can you forgive me Ava?" Sam asked

Ava opens the door "I forgive you, it was very embarassing." Ava confessed hugging him

"I see i'm sorry." Sam said hugging her back

"So we're still friends right?" Sam asked

"We still are friends." Ava replied

They walk down the stairs and into the livingroom

"So did you appologize?" Peter asked

"Yeah he did." Ava replied sitting on the couch

"Good job Sam." Luke congradulated

"Thanks, i have an idea." Sam said

"What idea?" Ava asked

"Why don't we play truth or Dare?" Sam suggested

"Sure why not." Peter agreed

"Ok we're in." Ava said for everyone

They all sit down in a circle

"Who's first?" Luke asked

"How about our fearless leader." Sam replied

"Fine Sam Truth or Dare?" Peter asked

"Dare." Sam replied

"I dare you to go outside in a dress with high heels for 3 minutes." Peter dared

"Why?!" Sam asked

"Because i said so or you loose." Peter replied

"Fine where's the clothes." Sam asked

"right here." Ava said handing him the clothes

Sam put's the clothes on and stands outside while some of his classmates walk by laughing at him making him hang his head down. His team look out the window to see Sam with his head down. Feeling a little bad for him Ava asked Peter to stop

"Parker he's down he's starting to feel embarrased." Ava said

"Ok fine Sam you can come back in!" Peter yelled

"Sam lifts his head and runs inside sitting on the floor

"Ok Sma your turn." Peter said

"Ok truth or Dare." Sam asked

" I choose Dare." Peter replied

"I dare you to go outside in these for 3 minutes." Sam said pulling out Panties

"Those better not be mine!" Ava yelled

"No it's Parkers Aunt May's." Sam replied

"Fine don't look.!" Peter said removing his pants and Boxer's and putting on the panties

"This is embarassing."Peter said walking outside

People walk by and laugh and Peter wearing panties. Flash takes pictures while he's laughing.

"Nice panties Parker!" Flash laughed still taking pictures

Harry and Mary Jane walk by seeing Peter in panties they walk over

"Hey Pete what are you doing in girls underwear?" Harry asked standing next to his best friend since 1st grade

"It was a dare made by Sam." Peter replied a little embarassed

"We should bring you inside." Harry said walking his friend inside

"We really have to stop Sam from suggesting that game." Mj said walking with them

They go in the door to see Sam,Luke,Danny and Ava sitting in a circle

"Really Sam?" Mj asked with her arms crossed

"It was payback for what he did to me." Sam replied crossing his arms

"Want to play?" Ava asked

"Sure i guess." Mj and Harry replied sitting down

"Ok Since Sam dared Peter it's going to be Peter's turn." Ava said

"Ok Danny truth or Dare?" Peter asked

"Truth my friend." Danny replied

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Peter asked

"No i have not." Danny replied calmly as he always did

"Ok Danny your turn." Peter informed

"OK Luke truth or Dare?" Danny asked

"Dare." Luke replied with confidence knowing whatever Danny dared him he would win

"I dare you to sit still without moving or talking." Danny dared

"Ok just watch me i can do this all day if i had to." Luke boasted

Luke sits still as becomes quiet at firs tit was easy but over time it started to get uncomfortable he couldn't understand how Danny could do this for hours without moving or think about getting numb. Luke couldn't stand it he had to move or his whole body would be so numb he could't walk for a week. He fell down on the floor rubbing his left leg to get blood back into them.

"I win!" Danny informed

"How do you do this sittin down all the time without complaining?" Luke asked rubbing his right leg

"I learned to get use to it by practising." Danny replied

"Ok Luke your turn." Ava said

"Ok Mj Truth or dare?" Luke asked

"Truth." Mj replied

"Do you like Parker?" Luke asked

"Yes i do." Mj replied

Peter was shocked to here that she liked him after all they were friends since 1st grade like him and Harry. He gave her a smile that made her blush

"Ok Mj your turn." Luke said

"How about we take the stakes higher?" Sma asked

"What do you mean?" Ava asked

"Like we dare things like kissing touching and other stuff." Sam replied

"I don't know what if it breaks friendships?" Luke asked

"I won't." Sma replied

"I guess we can." Peter said

"Ok Peter truth or Dare?" Mj asked

"Dare." Peter replied

"Ok i dare you to kiss Harry." Mj Dared

"Wait what you said kiss Harry?!" Peter asked

"Yep that's what i said." Mj replied

"But it will scar me for life!" Harry said

"Don't be a baby Parker just do it!" Mj said

"Look Harry this will not scar us we'll still be best friends right?" Peter asked

"Right and after this we will forget about it." Harry added

"Ok here it goes." Peter said leaning in to Harry

Their lips touch starting out alittle less passionate. Peter scoots closer to Harry putting his hand on his head to push him in a little more. They pull away to catch their breath

"You happy?" Peter asked

"Yep that was some show." Mj laughed

"Ok my turn Mj truth or dare?" Peter asked

"Dare." Mj replied

"I dare you to kiss Ava." Peter dared

"Ok fine Ava hold still." Mj said holding Ava by the arms and puliing her close to her

"Wait i don't want to.." Ava was about to say but was inturupted by Mary Janes Kiss

At first Ava whimpered when Mj bit her on the lip whne she tried to move away from her. Mj pulled her closer until their chest touched each other making Ava let out a small moan when Mj moved left and right making her nipples rub against her's. Mj let's go and sit's back in her spot

"Ok Peter your turn." Mj said

"Ok how about we move somewhere else." Peter said getting up

"Where?" Harry asked

"You promise you won't tell?" Peter asked

"Of course not i'm your best friend i've been keeping a secret between you and me when you Pissed on yourself in 5th grade." Harry replied

"Ok you Mj?" Peter asked

"Don't worry Peter i won't." Mj replied

"Ok then follow me." Peter said walking out the door and into the Shield base

"What your about to see will be shocking so try to be calm." Peter said opening the door

Harry and Mj's eyes grow big as the door opens before them

To be continued

What will they see find out in the next chapter

Thanks for reading i hope you like it no mean reviews and i will write the next chapter soon this is my first time writing a story about this so Enjoy and remember to check ou tmy other stories read them and review thxs


End file.
